In operating a vehicle, a human controller or automated control system of the vehicle may require up-to-date information on the vehicle's state in order to effectively command the vehicle. For example, information on actuator failures is required. In the event a rotor, a flap, a tilt-wing, a valve, or any other actuator of the vehicle malfunctions, the vehicle may behave in an undesired manner in lieu of immediate detection and responsive action. A typical solution may involve installing sensors or monitors on individual actuators. Monitoring multiple actuators of a vehicle may be cost-prohibitive or complex.